There Is Something Going On
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: Sheldon and Penny have something going on… See how the others find out, and how they both feel. Fluff and Humor. Oneshot R


AN: Okay so I've wanted to do a TBBT story/oneshot for a while. Since I'm a hardcore Shenny shipper, I thought this would be a good topic. Enjoy!

Category: The Big Bang Theory  
Pairing: Sheldon/Penny  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… Sadly  
Summery: Sheldon and Penny have something going on… See how the others find out, and how they both feel.

* * *

**1.**

Rajesh Koothrappali was far from being a ladies man, grasshopper or not. This fact would be enough to make anyone pity him, but what they didn't realize was that while he couldn't talk to women, he was an expert at observing them… In the least creepy way possible. He learned to read their body language, their eyes, anything really. Unfortunately, one grasshopper was enough to make him forget everything he had learned while sober.

Raj wasn't drunk now, and since Penny was over for HALO night, that meant he was in his observing mode. They were all scattered around the room (not allowed to start HALO until 7PM sharp, Sheldon's rule). Howard was in the far corner, looking out the window, trying in vain to convince his mother that he loved her brisket, and would eat the whole thing as soon as he arrived home. Leonard was video chatting with Pria (something Raj wished he didn't have to overhear) who was currently a few hours away at a business meeting. Raj himself sat alone on the couch, as far away from Sheldon's spot as possible.

Sheldon was in the kitchen talking to Penny who was leaning against the island. He couldn't hear what Penny was saying, but he was sure Sheldon didn't like it (if Penny's victorious smirk meant anything). He watched as Penny threw her head back and laughed, hoisting herself up on the island at the same time. Raj wouldn't have cared much if it weren't for the fact that Sheldon not only ignored something usually strike worthy, choosing instead to casually cross his arms and lean on the island next to her.

Penny continued to take in excited whispered as her hands flailed about, nearly dislodging the small bag of M&M's she was holding. This time Sheldon said something, gaining the upper hand (if his decidedly creepier smirk was anything to go by). Penny wordlessly rolled her eyes and held a large yellow M&M not five inch's from Sheldon's face. Instead of flinching back and starting a lecture about the amount of germs on the surface of the human hand, Sheldon's eyes met Penny's before taking the candy in his mouth, catching her thumb with his lips. With a loud 'meep' Raj made his way to the bathroom.

There was something going on…

* * *

**2.**

Howard Wolowitz was an expert when it came to women (at least, he thought so). He dedicated every available moment to worshiping the female form. This was especially true of a certain blonde that lived in 4B. He loved Bernadette, but there would always be room aboard the Howard-Express for Penny. He just couldn't figure out why his charms hadn't worked on her yet.

"Where's Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he sat his tray next to Howard's, pulling him out of the amazing fantasy that was sure to follow the previous thought.

"Probably working through lunch." Raj shrugged as he bit into his burger. He had been eating a lot more meat since Leonard started sleeping with his sister.

"So who's turn is it to pull him out the black hole?" Leonard asked. Whenever Sheldon worked through lunch, it meant that he was stuck. No one liked to deal with a stuck Sheldon, but as much as they hated to admit it, he was their friend.

"Not mine dude." Raj held his hands in front of him, leaning as far back in his chair as possible. "I did it last time. It's bad enough I have to share an office with him. He kicked me out like three hours ago and told me not to come back until after lunch."

"Well I did it the time before that." Leonard looked over the top of his glasses at Howard who was trying desperately to teleport to another Sheldon-less dimension. "No backing out Howard, you can't afford another strike. Sheldon only holds those classes every few months and you already took it twice this year."

With an agitated sigh (and horrific memory of those classes) Howard made his way out of the Cal-Tech lunchroom.

The walk to Sheldon's office wasn't necessarily long, but Howard made sure to make every step count. After all, if Sheldon was in a bad moon, they could very well be his last. He stepped into Sheldon's hallway with a sigh, only to dart back around the corner, peeking only one eye back around the dull wall. There Penny stood, outside Sheldon's office, her hand on the doorknob as if she just closed it. She looked down the hallway in both directions (thankfully not seeing him) before proceeding to comb her fingers through her hair and walk towards the parking lot. Howard just happened to notice the buttons on her shirt were mismatched.

Howard shook his head, refusing to believe his own perverted thoughts for once. After all this _was _Sheldon. He was about to continue on his mission when he walked headfirst into something.

"I know you only have a Master's Wolowitz, but I thought you at least contained enough intelligence to watch where you're walking." A familiar condescending voice reached his ears.

Howard rolled his eyes and caught sight of something very interesting indeed. A small almost unnoticeable mark just bellow Sheldon's right ear. Howard, being the stud he is (if only in his own mind) would know a hickey anywhere.

There was something going on…

* * *

**3.**

Leonard Hofstadter wasn't really a ladies man, but he could freely admit this, seeing as he was dating a beautiful Indian woman. The only women he really ever got was Penny. After a (as Sheldon would say ill fated) relationship, he thought that he would lose all contact with her, neighbor or not. He was insanely happy when they agreed to remain friends. He had learned that it was the idea of Penny he had been in love with, not Penny herself. Still it bothered him when she would waste her time on meat-heads. Although, he had not seen her on a date in several months.

Leonard couldn't have dairy, a fact that made him want to weep at times. Still, he could at least have a cup of soy milk before bed. When he emerged from his room, the apartment was pitch black. Sheldon and he had gone into their rooms at 9PM sharp (Sheldon's rule) and no light was to be turned on until after 6AM.

So, squinting against the darkness, Leonard made his way to the kitchen, the refrigerator light blinding him. Quickly he grabbed the carton of soy milk and closed the fridge, blinking as his eyes once again adjusted to the dark. With a sigh he opened the top of the milk, not bothering to get a glass. Who would willingly drink soy milk when they could have regular? The milk left a funny aftertaste, and Leonard squinted in the minimal light, attempting to read the expiration date. Just as he found it, the front doorknob squeaked, alerting him that someone was entering the apartment. Nearly screaming, Leonard ducked behind the island. Were they being robbed? Why hadn't he thought to bring his light-saber?

"Good night Penny." He heard an all too familiar voice whisper before soft footsteps made their way to Sheldon's room. With a frown Leonard stood and looked at the clock. What would Sheldon be doing saying goodnight to Penny at 1AM? He didn't dwell on the fact, because at that moment, he stomach protested loudly. Nearly doubling over, Leonard's eyes landed on the milk. He had grabbed Sheldon's 2% on accident. His stomach lurched again, and he almost didn't make it to the bathroom.

Several hours later, Leonard laid sprawled out on his bed finally pain (and gas) free. He heard Sheldon moving around in the kitchen and his thoughts drifted back to the middle of the night.

There was something going on…  


* * *

  
**4.**

Penny knew a lot when it came to men. They didn't call her a big-ol-five for nothing. Still, she knew more about Sheldon. She knew him deeper than anyone else she had previously dated. It still blew her mind when she mentally used the words 'Sheldon' and 'date' in the same sentence. But, if she were being honest with herself (and she always was) he was the best boyfriend she had ever had.

"Say it again." She smiled coyly as she laid herself across his chest.

"You were right." Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I love it when I'm right." She smiled and pushed herself upward to meet his thin lips with her own. He caught the back of her neck and kept her there. It always surprised her how far he had come from that first awkward kiss in the laundry room. She hated not telling the guys about them, but Sheldon insisted, saying that they would never let him hear the end of it, robot jokes and all.

"I love you." He mumbled almost timidly. She couldn't blame him really. It was the first time either of them had said those three important words. Instead of paralyzing fear like she had felt when Leonard said those words to her, she felt a gentle warmth spread through her.

"I love you too, Moonpie."

* * *

**5.**

Sheldon Cooper knew absolutely nothing non-scientific about women… At all. Of course, Penny wasn't included in this statement. Not that he didn't view her as a woman, because clearly she was indeed female, if not the only person he had ever acknowledged as such. Penny however, was more than a woman to Sheldon. She was his life, although he would twitch helplessly when asked if he would choose her or science given the choice.

That knowledge brought him to where he currently was. He stood in the middle of the living room, his arm wrapped comfortably around Penny. The three men sitting looked up at him with a mixture of curiosity (Leonard), leering (Howard) and fright (Raj), although that last one could be solely due to Penny's presence. What surprised both him and Penny however was that fact that none of_ them_ were surprised.

"Yeah, next time you try to pull off a secret relationship, Penny probably shouldn't execute the walk-of-shame in the Cal-Tech halls." Howard shrugged.

"And next time you sneak in, lock the door when you leave, someone could rob us." Leonard stated in a board tone before turning his attention back to his laptop.

Raj of course didn't speak, just shrugged.

"So all three of you knew?" Penny asked, sounding almost mad. "Did you ever think to say anything?"

"Well done men. I'm impressed." Sheldon gave one of his creepy smiles. "Bazinga."

They all rolled their eyes, still not impressed by the 'newest' relationship. What did surprise them however was when the couple returned from dinner that night, Penny now adorning a new sparking engagement ring, no 'Bazinga' in sight.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
